


$1200, and a hoodie

by jennieT_T



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: DNF, Fluff, George - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, dream - Freeform, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennieT_T/pseuds/jennieT_T
Summary: In which Dream sends a bunch of cute $100 donos to George to see how fast he can make George blush or in which he asks George out
Relationships: Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	$1200, and a hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! my second work pog, i originally posted this on wattpad but i think it feels more natural to post on ao3 ☝️ (also it's a little short but i am literally incapable of making long oneshots .)

Familiar noises from donations were coming through left and right, a slight red tint painting Georges face as his eyes were fully concentrated on the blazes he was killing (trying to, at least)

Small grunts of frustration leaving his mouth every once in a while, "Guys you know I'm usually not this bad right this is seriously rigged." the clicking started to get louder, he caught on fire again and despite all of the effort, he died again.

George yelled, slowly going back into his chair before collecting himself and sitting back up, "I'll read some donations I missed, and chat too." he chirped before taking a sip of water,

"Happy birthday, Kayleigh! Thank you for the $30." he smiled, scrolling through some more, "How do you say water? Like... Water, how else." he paused, "Ohh right the American pronunciation, waadur" he let out an almost inaudible giggle,

Dream donated $100

you're saying it wrong

George glanced over at the second monitor almost immediately after hearing the familiar sound yet again, scanning through some more donations before he saw Dreams.

"I'm saying it wrong? Alright teacher Dream, teach me how to say it then." His response sounded playful and sarcastic, and it was meant to be. But he wouldn't mind back and forthing with Dream like this for a while.

Dream donated $100

i'll teach you if you put on some dream merch rn

"That's a terrible deal... Free advertisement to learn how to say water in an American accent" he inputs almost immediately after Dream donated "but 200 more and I'll do it." his small giggles inbetween words quickly turned into a laugh, "you're so stupid" he added.

Dream donated $200

they're gonna think i'm your sugar daddy :/

"Well, I mean...." George zoomed into his face "if that's what they want to believe." he zoomed back out and walked out of frame, "I'll put it on because I'm way too nice to scam Dream guys."

There was a faint noise of a hoodie falling on the floor, "Way too nice." he emphasized, awkwardly walking back into frame with a hoodie that was very clearly way too big for him, creating sweater paws and falling ever so slightly above his knees.

"I look so stupid but at least I got $400!" he sat down and put his headphones back on, "Anyways, I was reading donations, not just Dreams." his eyes went back to scanning previous donations.

"Hello Jenna, Kate and Hannah!" he grinned, "Can you say bi rights? Yes of course bi rights!" he added on, "George, if given the choi-"

Dream donated $100

you look cute

George knew Dream was joking, this is just how their friendship worked but something about the fact that right now. He's sitting in oversized Dream merch. After getting paid $400. And now getting called cute. Is making his heart pound, and a light shade of pink appear on his cheeks.

He tugged at the hoodie, "Is that so?" his breathing hitched. He wasn't sure if he wanted to enter this territory, he's flirted with Dream before and it was all banter, but he's never flirted in a situation like this, he's never felt this vulnerable even though he isn't, really.

Dream donated $100

would look cuter in one of my hoodies, i wonder if it'd fit the same

George rolled his eyes, breaking some blocks in Minecraft to collect his racing thoughts, does he mean that? Like would he ACTUALLY send one of his hoodies? Would he... Actually want to see him in his hoodie?

Dream donated $100

what do you think

"Why do you joke around like that it's so," he paused, looking for the right word, "sick." George breathed out. "I'm so sick of you" he laughed lightheartedly, "I think you should shut up" He nodded, agreeing with himself.

Dream donated $100

who said i was joking around

George huffed, "You're so weird."

He brushed it off and went back to the game, "Should I try to speedrun again?" he asked, waiting for chat to give him their opinions.

"Alrightttt, we can do this guys!" he clicked around on his screen, "If this seed sucks I'm actually quitting Minecraft."

Dream donated $100

maybe you'd speedrun better in one of my hoodies

"Seriously why are you so hung up on that," he mutters "Send it then."

Yeah. He did not want to enter this territory. It's so tempting though. Flames started to form in Georges chest, gently sitting around his heart as it started to pick up pace,

something about this feels pathetic almost, the fact that George is here, flirting with his best friend, on stream, through donations. But it was new, and exciting.

Dream donated $100

:)

Georges phone buzzed, he stared at the notification he just received [From Dream] "What's this about," he said, almost inaudible to the stream.

He wasn't sure what to expect but he was not at all expecting to see a slightly opened box with what seemed to be one of Dreams hoodie in it, the caption saying something along the lines of 'Sending it out later :)'

George rolled his eyes, "You are actually so weird, Dream." a smile started to form, "Whatever." he moved his character around and started breaking wood, "LET'S GOOOO" he said while clapping enthusiastically,

Dream donated $100

got no response my heart is broken </3

George bit his lip as he looked back down at his phone, contemplating whether or not he should give in on his urges to further ignite the fire. "You're just trying to distract me since I'm way better at speedrunning than you." he scoffed, looking back at the screen emitting green and blue light.

Another buzz came from his phone, [From Dream], George was hesitant, fidgeting with his hoodie strings before deciding to pick up his phone.

Another photo of a box, except this time it was closed, and there was a label, with Georges address on it. George responded with a 'am i your boyfriend or something' and turned off his phone, not paying any further attention to it.

"Notice how Dream is ruining my time this is sabotage." He rested his arms on his desk and put his face in his hands dramatically, "He doesn't wanna see me succeed." He frowned.

Dream donated $100

you could be

George jolted back up, the fire that was softly caressing his heart was now a forest fire, going through his whole body. "You're ridiculous" He responded, quickly.

Another soft buzz came from his phone, [From Dream] George wanted to say something, but his thoughts became incoherent.

'my cute boyfriend georgie'

"I'm not even-" George paused, "Whatever." he went back to mining stone, "Dream is so stupid guys."

More buzzes, 'are you blushing georgie'

"How much do you guys think I have to pay Dream to shut the hell up?" He took another sip of water, "That would be so nice." he stressed.

'would you like that george?'

"Like what..." he crossed his arms, "I'm streaming, Dream." he looked over at the chat, which was just as confused as he was, honestly.

'to be my boyfriend.'

"What is actually wrong with you?" he whispered as if that'd change the fact that the stream can hear him.

'if i was there right now i bet you'd kiss me'

Georges eyes visibly widened, a wave of electricity going through him "I am actually going to ignore you we're putting you on timeout." it felt like his temperature was abnormally high, and it was only getting worse.

'you can ignore me but the effect is still there'

'be my boyfriend georgie'

"Will you shut up if I agree," he tried wording it as subtly as possible. He had 120k viewers, he was not about to do whatever the hell this was publicly.

'i can do a lot more than shut up for you'

"I-" he stared "what-" he stumbled over his words, any attempt of creating a coherent sentence miserably failing. "yeah?" he breathed out,

'yeah george, be my boyfriend'

"O-okay." George said, hesitatingly biting his tongue, "If you're joking I will actually murder you." he continued breaking blocks, "Chat I'm not blushing this hoodie is just really warm, okay?"

'i love you'

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes but there was a clear smile forming on his face, "I'll call you after stream." he added on.

"Let's restart."


End file.
